No Joy in Paradise
by Just a Thought
Summary: A different take on the Cell saga and what would have been different. One of my sad fics.


Title: No Joy in Paradise 

Warnings: Death. One of my rather sad fics, though it may not make you cry. 

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT, I don't own the characters, any concepts of the Dragon Ball/Z/GT (i.e. senzu beans), and I don't own the Dragon Ball/Z/GT universe. I also make no money off this fic.

By Just a Thought

----------

This is an alternate universe fic that takes place during the Cell Saga so toss out any knowledge you have of that saga 'cept for the characters and basic knowledge of what happened.

----------

Vegeta coughed up bright red bloodwhich mixed in with the dirt causing something that resembled mud to form around him. His head was bleeding profusely and his arms were shaking from the loss of blood. His whole body was battered, bruised, and blood trickled out from numerous cuts. One of the Sayian's eyes was sealed shut while he bared the pain of his torn bicep.

Goku got down on one knee in front of Vegeta and tried to make the Prince as comfortable as possible. It was painfully clear to the Super Sayian that Vegeta's wounds were fatal, therefore he was not going to let Vegeta just die as he was.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta's voice was tired and soft. "Kakarot, are," he paused and gulped, "Are they dead?"

Goku nodded solemnly, "Yes, they're as good as dead." His eyes showed just how heavy the situation was. Artificial humans 16, 17, and 18 may have been gone, but they had only been absorbed by Cell. They're power made him even more deadly, but the truth was Goku didn't have the heart to tell Vegeta how hopeless the situation was.

Goku stood up to go face Cell. They had been pretty much equal the last time they had faced off, but that had all changed now. 

~His power had probably increased so much that two of me wouldn't be able to defend against one of his punches.~ Goku thought glumly. 

Cell formed a chi blast. He started to aim it at Goku, but changed the course at the last moment. 

Vegeta looked at the oncoming blast. Before he could move, the chi blast had engulfed him. When the bright light faded, the once proud Prince lay flat on the ground in a bloody state, part of a bone sticking out of his upper arm.

Goku knelt by his comrade and checked his pulse. Goku could feel a very faint beat.

Ever so slowly Vegeta opened his one good eye and looked up at Goku. He could feel himself dying, with his last breath he managed to whisper loud enough so that Goku could hear him, "Kakarot." He said. "Please, take care of Bulma and Trunks for me."

Goku looked down into the eyes of the beaten warrior and nodded.

Vegeta stiffened for a moment before he fell limp again. Gone.

Goku felt his anger rise. ~Poor Vegeta.~ he whispered in his mind.

Once again he stepped up to face Cell, but to the Super Sayian's surprise his son, who had been standing nearby, stopped him.

Goku could feel the immense power that was about ready to burst from Gohan. He had already gone Super Sayian for the first time that day, what was next? 

The golden aura around Gohan flared. His teeth were clenched tightly shut and his eyes burned with anger. Anger, Goku realized, that had been building up constantly over the course of the battle after he had powered up to the first stage of Super Sayian. Gohan let out a cry that made everyone turn to look at him.

Cell, who realized what was happening, phased in and out and swung a punch trying to knock Gohan out before he fully reached his new level, but he was a fraction of a second too late and Gohan brought a hand up stopping Cell's attack single handedly.

"What!?" Cell cried enraged. "The power of all the androids and me should be enough to knock you flat!" he levitated up in the air, charged up a chi blast and then threw it towards the young warrior. 

"Masenko!" Gohan met the first attack with his own which easily engulfed Cell's. There was a huge explosion and blinding flash of light as both chi blasts hit Cell.

Everyone waited as the smoke began to clear. Cell was still alive, there was no doubt about that, his form was clearly visible. When the smoke finally _did_ clear Cell stood there looking as though he were about to explode.

"If I can't take over the world, then I'll destroy it." He laughed evilly. "I'll just blow it up with one of the bombs inside of me."

Everyone looked around at each other in shock. Everyone but Goku, he phased in and out as Cell was approaching detonation. He pressed to fingers to his forehead and teleported Cell to Kaiosama's (I think that's right) planet. His last thought's were, ~Vegeta, I'm sorry, but I can't keep my promise.~

*****

"Daddy never came back?" Goten asked with his childish innocents. He wasn't very old, but he was old enough to understand.

Gohan shook his head. "No."

A tear ran down the young boy's cheek. "Will he ever come back?"

Gohan pulled his brother closer into a tight, protective hug. "Maybe." He choked as he said it and tears began to roll down his cheeks too. He pulled out a picture of His father, mother and himself. Goten toughed it gingerly in a spot that he might have been in.

"And I'm really only going to only be able to see him in pictures?" 

Gohan turned his head away. 

Goten crawled over to where he could see his older brother's face, "What was he like?"

Gohan wiped away his tears and looked his brother in the eyes. "He was very kind, and never thought about himself. He would do nearly anything for someone and always protected the weak…"

*****

"Mom, are you ever going to tell me who this is?" Trunks asked bringing a picture of his mother and father over to Bulma and held it out for her to take.

She took the picture in her hands and almost immediately her lip started to tremble. "This was Vegeta." She said softly.

"Was he my father?" Trunks asked.

Bulma nodded. "You remind me so much of him." She whispered.

Trunks crawled into his mother's lap and looked up at her, "I'm sorry."

Bulma realized that she had been crying and quickly wiped her tears away. "No, don't be sorry."

Trunks snuggled up closer to his mother. "Was he nice?" Trunks asked.

Bulma laughed. "Your father? Vegeta was one of the most stubborn guys around. In fact…"

*****

Goku watched as Bulma told Trunks all about Vegeta and Gohan told Goten all about his father. ~I wish I could be there for you guys.~ Goku thought thinking of his sons. ~If only things had been different.~

Vegeta put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "I know just how your feel."

Goku shook his head sadly, "No little boy should grow up without a father."

"Agreed." Vegeta looked down upon Trunks and gave a little sniff. "How can you miss someone you've never known?" he asked softly.

"Because a child is the most precious thing a parent has." Goku replied.

"If this is paradise," Vegeta muttered, "I'd rather be in hell."

Goku nodded, "Me too, me too." 

*****

-Vegeta-

Home. Can you really describe the meaning of that earth word? I doubt the warmth and comfort that radiates from that one word shall ever be captured by mere words. It's almost a feeling. Something that you have to experience for yourself because no one can it explain it.

That stupid earth book, referred to as a dictionary describes the home as a dwelling place; the place in which one resides; the seat of domestic life and interests; specifically, (a) the house, apartment, ect. Where one lives or is living temporarily; living quarters; (b) the region, city, state, ect. where one lives.

I don't agree with that definition one bit. It makes 'home' sound like just another house or plot of land. No, the real meaning of home is much deeper.

Home is supposed to be where your family is. It's supposed to be a place of shelter and refuge. A place filled with happiness. Family.

Back on the Sayain home world I remember feeling alone. I'm sure my father loved me deep down inside, but at times it was hard to tell. At night, when I was scared, I couldn't just run to his room like Trunks can with Bulma. 

I wonder if I was alive, would I be too cold and distant for Trunks to talk to? 

I suppose the Sayians have found a new home on earth. And if that's true, well, the only thing I really want to do right now is go home.

END

At least I think.


End file.
